Alzheimer's disease is a degenerative brain disease which is characterised by progressive loss of memory and subsequently most other cognitive functions in an irreversible decline over a period of years. It represents a substantial health problem, particularly in an ageing population.
The amyloid precursor protein (“APP”) is a multifunctional transmembrane protein and is known to have important functions in normal brain tissue. The human form of APP is known to consist of 695 amino acid residues (SEQ ID No: 1) in a sequence which is also known (see Kang et al, Nature 325, 733-736 (1987), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). The chick form of APP is known to consist of 534 amino acid residues (SEQ ID No: 2) and to resemble the human form closely, being approximately 95% homologous therewith (see the paper by Kang et al just mentioned and Barnes et al, J Neurosci, 18 (15) 5869-5880 (1998), contents of which are also incorporated herein by reference). The amino acid sequences of the human and chick forms of APP are reproduced in FIG. 1 of the drawings of this specification.
Two effects which have been noted to take place in the brain of a person suffering from Alzheimer's disease are the build up outside the nerve cells of the brain of tangled masses of protein and the build up inside the brain cells of a different protein. The extracellular proteins are known to be aggregates of polypeptides having amino acid sequences corresponding to portions of the extracellular part of APP. The tangled masses of these proteins are known as amyloid plaques. The intracellular proteins are known as tau proteins. It is however not known whether either or both of the extracellular accumulation of amyloid plaques and the intracellular accumulation of tau proteins are the causes or the symptoms of Alzheimer's and related neurodegenerative diseases of the Alzheimer type.
The amino acid sequence of the β-amyloid polypeptide fragment (1-42) is identical in the human and chick forms of APP and consists of amino acid residues 597 to 638 in the human form and residues 436 to 477 in the chick form, (see the papers by Kang et al and Barnes et al referred to hereinbefore).